


Control.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: AU. Emily figures out what is so special about Andy.KB Prompt: Silence.





	Control.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was stuck on this prompt forever. So I went to the kink bingo community and read what was there. I settled on a fic called “Silence” by gwonam. It started me off and hopefully I veered off in another direction. As always I encourage you to look at the piece I started from (the link doesn't work anymore).

**_Control_**  
  
Emily regarded the new girl. It was true—she was different. It wasn’t just that she didn’t fit in with fashion. There was something else entirely about her. Emily couldn’t put her finger on what it was though. She wondered if Miranda could quantify it or if there was just something special about the girl. As strong as Emily’s mind was there were certain impulsive details of Miranda’s mind that escaped her. She supposed that if the person didn’t understand their motivations themselves, then it would be impossible for her to probe for the rationale. Still it baffled her to think that hiring this fashion misfit was a whim.  
  
‘ _What is it about you?_ ’ Emily’s mind reached out to the girl.  
  
Andy gasped and looked around. Miranda was in her office. Nigel just left in the elevator. Her brown searching eyes finally turned to Emily. Those doe eyes widened and she shook her head trying to dislodge the thoughts. Her confusion and embarrassment were loud in Emily’s mind.  
  
‘ _You don’t know what it is_.’ Emily pondered in her mind letting it wash over toward Andy. The girl squinted harder at her computer screen and gripped the mouse tighter. Sensing the incoming call, Emily commanded, ‘ _Answer the phone, Andrea_.’  
  
Frowning, Andy looked at the silent phone. She looked around again and the jumped when the phone rang. She answered it in a startled voice.  
  
Emily spun slightly side to side in her chair—amused by her new game.  
  
‘ _Scarves_.’ Emily tossed at Andy as Miranda spoke. Andy grabbed them and went into the office. Miranda was pleased but her cool tone revealed nothing. Andy left the office with a mixture of pride and uncertainty. Emily fought the urge to laugh out loud.  
  
All morning Emily prompted Andy while she continued to do her own work. By lunchtime Andy did not hesitate to follow the commands Emily thought at her. ‘ _Phone_ ,’ triggered an automatic response. Items named were brought immediately when Miranda or Nigel called her name. When Miranda left the office, Emily had her call Roy and retrieve the coat and bag before Miranda had even reached the outer office. Emily was enjoying this, but wanted to see how far she could go. She wondered what it would take for Andy to push back.  
  
At the studio Emily told Andy to put an X, star or a question mark next to her various notes about the outfits. Occasionally, she told Andy to line out the words. At first Andy didn’t want to and Emily could feel her resistance. After Andy looked up and confirmed Miranda’s facial expression then she relaxed into it.  
  
In the car she didn’t give Andy a pause, ‘ _Pass Emily your notes_.’ Andy jumped and looked around the back of the car to see Miranda looking out the window and Emily who gave her a small nod. She handed her notes over. Emily glanced at them smiling. ‘ _I love my job_.’  
  
Andy gasped like Emily had goosed her. Emily silently handed her notes across to Andy with her own on top. Miranda turned to glare at each of them. Andy quickly looked down at the notes to avoid the glacial glare of their boss. Seeing that the notes were identical Andy looked up at Emily. Her face was questioning but her mind was just loud confusion.  
  
‘ _Flutter your fringe_.’ When Andy didn’t do it, Emily narrowed her eyes at her. ‘ _You want answers_?’  
  
Using her fingertips, Andy flipped her bangs back and then settled them down. Miranda looked from one assistant to the other before returning to the window.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“Thank god.” Andy said out loud when Miranda was safely in the lift. She had an early dinner engagement and it had been a long day for her with Emily in her head all day long. She didn’t know what was going on, but she was sure it was Emily’s fault. She was just about to turn to Emily when she saw her standing over her across the desk. Looking up at Emily sent a thrill through her body that she tried to hide. Wondering if Emily could read minds as well as mentally boss her around made Andy blush at the thought of her knowing how she felt about her. Emily crossed her arms at the elbows and settled her weight on her right leg so that her hip thrust out suggestively.  
  
‘ _Have you figured it out yet?_ ’ Emily asked her with a smirk. ‘ _Sweet little Ohio girl_.’ She added on in a teasing sing-song.  
  
“No wonder you don’t talk.” Andy started.  
  
Emily quickly bent down and Andy’s cheeks blushed further as she looked at Emily’s breasts down her top. Emily’s finger on her lips paralyzed her. ‘ _Without talking_.’ Picking up on Andy’s reaction she mashed her finger side to side on Andy’s dark pink lips.  
  
Frustration colored Andy’s cheeks but no clear thoughts were forthcoming. Emily shook her head. ‘ _You didn’t know until today, did you?_ ’  
  
Andy shook her head and clearly thought,  _‘no._ ’ Emily nodded because that was progress. Andy was able to identify that it was really happening, figure out it was Emily, and she had sent her first thought. Emily wondered how long it would be before she could read thoughts as well. She savored the knowledge that for now her thoughts were her own just as Andy’s thoughts were hers as well. It was a delicious little slice of power even if it was temporary.  
  
‘ _Let’s go practice then._ ’ Emily walked off toward the lift. They had hours before the Book would be ready. Emily wanted to play and she wanted to see if this was how Andy finally showed herself as wonderful since that was what Miranda believed of her.  
  
‘ _OK_.’ Andy nodded as she stood up. Emily let her hips sway a little extra and felt the blush on Andy’s face as it colored her cheeks once more. ‘ _Where?_ ’  
  
‘ _The Closet_.’ Andy’s hand on her arm caused her to look up. ‘ _Yes, they are still there. It’s okay, Andy. None of them can hear us_.’  
  
Andy let go of her arm but she could tell that she was still tense.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
 ‘ _Which shoes?_ ’ Emily held up a pair in each hand.  
  
‘ _What outfit_?’  
  
‘ _Mine, silly_.’  Emily rolled her eyes.  Andy was warming up, but it was a slow process from one word to two words and eventually sentences.  
  
‘ _The Blahniks_.’  
  
‘ _Why?_ ’  
  
‘ _Color goes better._ ’  
  
‘ _Which bag?_ ’  
  
‘ _The Korrs because of the buckles and straps_.’  
  
‘ _Good_.’ Emily nodded. She was enjoying this more than she would have ever imagined. It was so good to finally have someone to talk to. She had been silent and alone for too long. ‘ _I want to dress you_.’  
  
Andy stopped walking and just looked at Emily. ‘ _No._ ’  
  
Emily smiled. Andy was not reading her thoughts yet. She was glad and sad all at the same time. Emily made a decision to push Andy. She just had a feeling about how wonderful it would be when they could truly communicate. Emily tilted her head at her own sudden realization. Just that morning she had regarded the new girl as the ugly duckling misplaced in the wrong pond and now she was eager to have their minds joined completely. Without warning Emily grabbed Andy’s hand and pulled her to the lingerie section of the closet.  
  
‘ _If I can’t dress you, then you have to dress me. Completely_.’  
  
‘ _What?_ ’  
  
‘ _You can hear me now, right?_ ’ Andy nodded. ‘ _You can finally think full sentences at me, right?_ ’ Andy nodded again. ‘ _I can read Miranda’s thoughts, Andy. That’s how I could prompt you all day_.’ Andy narrowed her eyes not sure where Emily was going with this statement. ‘ _I can even read your thoughts, Andy_.’ Turning her head away Andy blushed a beautiful shade of pink. ‘ _You have another skill to learn, Andy_.’ Emily’s fingertip under her chin pulled her back to face her.  
  
“ _But—_ ” Andy hadn’t even gotten the whole word out when Emily’s hand was firmly attached to her mouth.  
  
‘ _No talking_.’ Emily scolded her. ‘ _There are other people here._ ’ Emily pulled her to the rack of bras. ‘ _I need a different bra. Which one am I thinking of?_ ’  
  
Andy looked wide-eyed at Emily’s chest before blushing massively.  
  
‘ _My eyes are up here_.’ Emily said with a giggle. ‘ _Can you see the picture in my mind?_ ’  
  
Overwhelmed Andy shook her head.  
  
‘ _Start with the basics. Okay?_ ’ Emily looked at her upset sweet girl. She smoothed her palm against Andy’s cheek. ‘ _You can do this_.’ Emily left her palm against Andy’s cheek and thought again of the bra she wanted to see Andy’s hands cupping hard against her skin. ‘ _What color am I thinking of, Andy?_ ’  
  
Andy leaned into the heat of Emily’s palm on her cheek. ‘ _Red._ ’  
  
_‘Which designer?’_  
  
Letting her mind probe, Andy took a moment.  _‘La Perla_.’ Emily smoothed her hand against Andy’s cheek and let her hand drop to her side.  
  
Stepping back she challenged her. ‘ _Do you know which one, Andy?_ ’ A nod was her answer. ‘ _Go get it_.’ Turning away Andy tried to keep her thoughts on the mind reading exercise as just that—an exercise. ‘ _Oh, and Andy?_ ’ Emily waited for the pause in her step as a silent answer. ‘ _The panties, too_.’ Andy’s mind was so flustered on that one that all Emily could read was a wave of shyness. Briefly Emily wondered if it was wrong of her to be turned on by this whole scenario. When she thought of it she realized that she had been waiting for a very long time for someone to share so completely with. Although Andy was out of place in the beginning Emily could already tell that she really was something special. She had learned a lot about fashion already and just in the day’s work she had learned about her psychic powers.  
  
‘ _Andy?_ ’  
  
‘ _Yes, Emily?_ ’  
  
‘ _Grab a shirt and a skirt too. These are the ones I want._ ’ Emily thought about them for a few moments until she heard the answer.  
  
‘ _Got them. Do you want shoes?_ ’  
  
Emily ignored her question to tell her. ‘ _You need new panties as well, Andy. Get these ones_.’ Once again Emily was hit with a wave of shyness from Andy’s mind.  
  
Emily slipped behind the changing room curtain. It wasn’t like a private cubicle, but it did afford a small amount of privacy from the Closet in general and this time of day it was unlikely that anyone would be coming beyond the curtain.  
  
After a couple of minutes Andrea came back mentally asking, ‘ _Where are you?’_  
  
‘ _Come on, you can do better than that._ ’ Emily looked at herself in the mirror behind the curtain and hungrily eyed her own body. Through the curtain she heard Andy gasp and drop all the items she had so carefully gathered up. Had she been clothed Emily would have gone to help her. ‘ _Told you, that you would need new panties_.’ Emily wasn’t sure if Andy could handle it, but she couldn’t resist.  
  
‘ _Emily?_ ’ An uncertain head peeked around the curtain followed by the tall body of her colleague. Amused she nodded at the doe-eyed girl.  
  
‘ _Put them over there_.’ Emily said as she motioned to the couch against the far wall. As Andy did so she followed her with hungry eyes. Andy grabbed the bra that started this part of the lesson and Emily scolded her. ‘ _No, Andy. Just come here.’  
_  
Andy stepped closer to the red head and tried very hard to look her in the eyes. Stepping even closer to her Emily placed her arms on Andy’s shoulders not wrapping them around her neck—yet. The pictures of what she wanted were vivid in her mind and from Andy’s sudden need to swallow and lick her lips she knew that Andy had mastered reading her thoughts. ‘ _You must stay silent, Andy. Can you do that?_ ”  
  
Andy nodded and dared to put her hands over Emily’s hips feeling the scratchy lace under her fingertips contrasting with her smooth skin. ‘ _Do what you see that I want, okay?_ ’  
  
Her mouth started to open, but Andy closed it tightly and nodded. Emily fought a giggle. She imagined Andy pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Moments later Andy had brought her hands up Emily’s back and leaned her head forward to claim her lips in a powerful kiss. Opening her mouth to let their tongues slide against each other for the first time, Emily knew that this was a special girl indeed.

  
‘ _You must stay silent when we communicate like this._ ’  
  
It wasn’t so much of a word as a wall of bliss that emanated from Andy’s mind. Emily pulled back still amused. ‘ _Control_.’ Emily hummed as she looked at the closed eyes of her new lover. ‘ _You have to stay in control, Andy_.’  
  
Andy opened her eyes and looked at Emily like she was very cruel indeed. ‘ _Silent_.’ Andy pressed her lips forward again pecking Emily’s lips. ‘ _Control._ ’ Andy kissed her again. ‘ _I like kissing you._ ’  
  
Emily curled her arms around Andy’s neck drawing her in and deepening the kiss. ‘ _I like kissing you, too._ ’ Emily felt all warm and fuzzy as she realized just how true this was. ‘ _Okay, but at Runway—_ ’  
  
Andy reached up and unclasped the bra Emily was wearing. ‘ _At Runway I can’t have a startled reaction like I did in the car with Miranda_.’ Andy thought back to her reaction over the notes and Miranda’s looks at the both of them. While her mind showed Emily that she knew what she was talking about her hands clearly had a mind of their own.  
  
‘ _Andrea!_ ’ Emily said as she grabbed Andy’s hands that were each cupping a breast with a rapidly hardening nipple.  
  
Laughter echoed from Andy’s mind. ‘ _This isn’t what you had in mind, Emily?_ ’ Andy rethought of some images she had seen in Emily’s mind earlier.   
  
Emily gasped out loud. Andy’s eyes widened. ‘ _Control?_ ’ The mental snicker was very damning to Emily. She wanted to fight against the truth of it but knew that in this case she couldn’t. ‘ _Now that we both know what we want and how important it is to stay silent…_ ” Andy crashed her lips to Emily’s and once again they were lost in the sensations of soft lips against soft lips followed by searching tongues.  
  
‘ _Take off your panties, Emily. I want to see you_.’ Andy showed Emily an image of herself behind her in that mirror and Emily’s knees buckled a little. Holding her tightly to keep her steady, Andy laughed in her mind. ‘ _Hmm. Maybe later._ ’ Andy then visualized the couch against the far wall where the clothes were piled. She began walking Emily backwards and diagonal until they reached it. Moving the clothes as she sat, Andy pulled her new lover down on top of her.  
  
‘ _Are you wet, Emily?_ ’ Andy looked up adoringly at the red head on her lap. Emily following Andy’s image reached between her legs and stroked up and down her sex once. She pulled her fingertips away and brought them up to Andy’s lips. Smelling her lover for the first time, Andy inhaled deep as she opened her mouth to lick and suck Emily’s fingers. ‘ _I need to feel you._ ’ Andy lowered her hands from Emily’s back to rest on her thighs and then her right hand slid over her leg and into Emily’s sex. First two fingers stroked up and down exploring.  
_  
‘You feel amazing, Andy._ ’ The mental moan was just as good as if Andy had felt Emily’s hot breath against her ear. Somehow knowing it was only inside of their heads made it more intimate. Andy thought about what she liked and slid into Emily. ‘ _Yes, that’s right._ ’ The reaction was instant as Emily’s hips settled down. Emily hungrily searched out Andy’s mouth. They bumped lips painfully but simply began the kiss again. Emily slowly circled her hips to ride Andy’s hand.  
_  
‘Absolutely amazing, Emily.’_  Andy began to wiggle her fingers and the mental moan that greeted her caused a sympathetic rush of desire in her own panties.  
  
‘ _My clit. Touch my clit, Andy_.’ Emily’s tone was pained, frantic and desperate. ‘ _I need you_.’  
  
Andy growled in her mind and she angled her hand the best she could so that her thumb would brush against Emily’s clit. She wasn’t sure if she had got it right, but Emily’s hands grabbed at her shoulders painfully with her nails sinking into her flesh through the fabric of her blouse. ‘ _Yes. That’s it_.’ Emily’s thoughts were rapid fire like a machine gun. ‘ _You feel so good_.’ Her hips were really circling now. ‘ _Andy, Andy, Andy_.’ Emily began chanting in her mind as she lost control. Her body beginning to seize up and shake, Emily moaned breaking the silence.  
  
Andy stretched her torso up as much as she could while not losing her grip on her lover. She pulled Emily’s head close to her own so that she could focus. ‘ _I’ve got you, Emily. I’ve got you. Shhhhh_.’  
  
Emily was bent with her forehead against Andy’s and her sex throbbing on Andy’s hand.  
  
They heard steps approaching them. They each tensed around the other protectively.  
  
Nigel’s mind was clear as it looked for a specific panty set and garters to go with it. The sound of him whistling as he went through the rack was loud compared to their previous silence. Neither of them could tell why he wanted this panty set, but they were both vividly clear on which one he was fixated on. His steps softly padding away filled them both with relief.  
  
‘ _Who did he just get that for?_ ’ Andy asked Emily with one eyebrow raised.  
  
‘ _I don’t want to know_.’ Emily quipped back.  
  
They kissed and then began the work of dressing Emily once again. After all they still had to go up to get the Book and deliver it to Miranda’s. The new girl may have proven herself to Emily tonight, but Miranda hadn’t cleared her yet. Little did Miranda know that Emily had started dragging Andy with her to deliver the Book that way when she had to do it on her own she wouldn’t make any mistakes. Andy slapped Emily on the ass as they entered the lift. ‘ _More on the job training?_ ’ She asked thinking of the mind games and their sexual encounter.  
  
‘ _Can I invite you home after we deliver the Book?_ ’ Emily turned shy eyes on Andy who promptly melted.  
  
‘ _Yes._ ’ She replied and pulled Emily in for a kiss. ‘ _I’m so glad that Nigel wasn’t thinking of the same panties that you were, Emily._ ’  
  
A mental groan greeted Andy and then the lift doors opened and they were back in the outer offices where the Book was waiting on Emily’s desk already.  
__  
‘Let’s get out of here.’

  
**__  
—Fin**

 

 

**_..._ **

 


End file.
